


Eating Out

by devilsduplicity



Series: Coming Out Verse [3]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked the downtime, and the rare moments he got to spend with his little vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

**Who:** Bishop/Jane, Aidan  
 **What:** [](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**50ficlets**](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/) [Table #5](http://community.livejournal.com/pickthelock/11516.html#cutid1), Prompt #36 - Eating Out  
 **When:** 1950's, _preCO_  
 **Word Count:** 620~  
 **Warnings:** PG, spoilers for 1x10

  
 **#36 - Eating Out**

"Okay, okay. _Her_. Breakfast, Lunch, or Dinner?"

"Lunch, definitely."

" _Ouch._ Really? Come on, Bishop, she's not that bad looking!"

Bishop kicked his legs out in front of him while Aidan perched on the back of the park bench.

"Yes, but she smells so gaudy."

Aidan smirked, gave a little shrug of his shoulders, then slid down the wooden bench and settled comfortably to the right of his sire. Bishop propped his elbow against the now occupied back and leaned his temple against his fist.

"How about that one?"

He nodded vaguely in the direction of a petite woman with an oversized hat to match her oversized chest, who clutched a cream handbag in one hand and a tiny dog in the other.

Aidan's nose scrunched up of its own accord.

"Breakfast. Actually, is there anything worse than Breakfast? How about a Snack. I'd take a bite and put her back on the shelf."

The blonde-headed vampire let out a huff of laughter, his hand falling from his temple to ruffle Aidan's well-greased hair.

" _Hey_ ," Aidan barked out, ducking his head to try and avoid the assault, but the damage had already been done. "Jerk."

"Your turn," Bishop said, changing the subject.

They'd been playing their little game of Breakfast, Lunch, or Dinner for close to an hour now, but it was a sort of bonding activity that Bishop enjoyed. He liked the downtime, and the rare moments he got to spend with his little vampire, so when Aidan had come to him with this new game several months ago, he had happily agreed to play. The rules were simple. Every passerby fit into one of three categories: Breakfast, which was the worst, Lunch, which wasn't too bad but still not very good, and Dinner, which was the best. They would judge the people based on how tasty they looked, and would give them a title accordingly.

"Okay," Aidan said, turning his eyes towards the crowd. "How about... her?"

He waved ahead of them a little ways, and Bishop, whose attention had been focused on the overhanging branches of a nearby tree, turned his gaze in that direction.

"Hm."

He deliberated, unsure.

She was a nurse, by the looks of her outfit. Young, viral, with a light flush to her cheeks that made Bishop instantly hungry. She wasn't attractive in the typical sense, but her features were very _clean_ , for lack of a better word, and the line of her nose and curve of her lips were particularly appealing. He thought, perhaps, on any other day he wouldn't have paid her much mind, but that Aidan had pointed her out was something that forced his scrutiny.

After he'd watched her long enough for her to disappear out of sight, Bishop gave a shrug.

"Dinner."

The single word prompted Aidan to laugh.

" _Really?_ That one for Dinner? But she's so _mousy_."

Bishop gave him a _look_ , oddly offended by the insult.

"Alright, alright," the younger vampire said, holding out his hands in supplication. "So you've got a thing for nurses. I won't hold that against you."

After two moments too long, Bishop finally relented his glare and let his features slide back into something more neutral. All this talk of their little game had gotten him hungry, though, and that last girl had been the final straw. He was just about to suggest they relocate, when a gaggle of giggling housewives passed their way.

"Want to get something to go?" Bishop suggested, quirking a brow in Aidan's direction.

"Sounds good to me."

  
 


End file.
